


C'mere Cupcake

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demolady - Freeform, Demolass - Freeform, Demowoman - Freeform, F/M, FemDemo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: It's late at night and Jane wants some special time with his favourite Irish woman.





	

“C’mere cupcake.” 

   Soldier wrapped his arms around the Demowoman and they fell onto the bed. She giggled as Soldier began to kiss her cheek. She could feel his stubble against her skin; it tickled. She giggled more, inspiring Soldier to rub his jaw against her neck. This caused his lover to squeal.

   “Aiee! That tickles!”

   Soldier kissed her neck, then sucked at her skin. So close to her, he could smell the soap she used; peppermint. Purring, Soldier licked and sucked her neck, pressing kisses down towards her chest. He rumbled a growl as he undid the buttons of her blouse. Glancing up at her, he caught her half-lidded gaze and lustful smile. The blouse was soon opened and quickly discarded. His eyes went back to her breasts. Damn, they were perfect. More beautiful than an American flag. They were perfectly sized, not too big and not to small. Just right.

   “You gonna stare at them all day?”

   Smiling, Demo removed her bra and threw it at him. He forgot how big her breasts were; he could almost fit his head into one of the bra cups. Soldier tossed the bra to one side. He purred again and pressed his lips against her breasts, kissing them softly. He looked up at the Demowoman. She wore a satisfied smile. God, she was so gorgeous. He returned her smile, running his tongue over her nipple. She voiced her approval with a soft sigh. His hand rubbed her breast while he licked and sucked the other. Demo whimpered slightly, trying to push him away. Soldier didn’t budge He tugged at the nipple with his teeth. Demo gasped and then moaned. Man, she was so dirty. It drove him wild. He brought his face up to hers and hungrily claimed her lips with a fierce kiss. She wrapped herself around him, kissing back with equal passion. He needed her right now; he couldn’t wait anymore. 

   But there was something he had to do, first.

   He pulled back and spread her legs. Her panties were already wet; he could smell her arousal. Looking up, he gave her a dirty grin. He leaned forward, grabbing at her panties with his teeth and growled as he removed them. She giggled again as Soldier discarded her underwear. Licking his lips, he dove forward and went to work on her pussy. When his tongue made contact with her nethers, Demo moaned out loud. She leaned back against the pillows, grabbing at anything she could.

   Soldier didn’t stop. He refused to let up until his lady orgasmed at least once. That sweet, salty taste drove him to please her. His tongue probed her pussy, savoring each moan that came from her. That musky smell invaded his nose, urging him on more. Soldier would have eaten her pussy all night if she’d let him, but he was suddenly pushed away. He frowned, wanting to finish his work but then saw the look on Demo’s face. She was flushed and breathless. She was ready. 

   Soldier smiled at her. He quickly removed his trousers and his boxers. Demo’s eyes went down to his member. Jane was hung. Demo considered herself extremely lucky. She opened her legs again and motioned at him to get down to business.  Jane positioned himself above her. Kissing her deeply, he slowly pressed himself inside. He felt her moan against his lips, as much as he heard her. Slowly he started to thrust, his lips trailing down to her neck. Grabbing her by the hips, he thrust into her harder. With each movement, she cried out. He wanted this to last, so he started out slowly. It took all his will power not to wildly buck his hips.

   “You’re beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful,” He growled softly. “You’re a perfect thing in the world.”

   “Just keep fucking me love.”

   “Ma’am, yes ma’am!”

   Panting, Soldier leaned forward. He began to sweat as he continued. He watched as his lover moaned beneath him, eyes closed. She bit her lip, lost in utter bliss. Soldier brought out his tongue and licked her neck, savoring the taste of her sweat. He bit down hard on her neck, causing her shout again. He ran his tongue up her neck towards her lips. They kissed passionately. Jane kept his rhythm. He wished he could keep this up all night. He felt himself getting closer and he couldn’t control himself anymore. Pressing down, he went faster. 

   “C’mon, c’mon!” Jane grunted. “Fuck it’s gonna be big.”

   His fingers dug into her sides as he went as fast as he could. Demo urged him on, begging him not to stop. Eyes closed tight, Soldier thrust at an almost frantic pace, his balls ready to erupt. When he felt Demo’s walls tightening, he knew he didn’t have long. Demo’s panting became erratic before she cried out. Her walls tightened around his cock, and Jane released, filling her with his seed. Gulping for air, he slowly pulled out before laying down next to Demo.

   “Jesus christ,” He breathed. “That was fantastic.”

   “You’re not too bad yourself handsome,” Demo faced him and ran a finger down his chest. “You’re amazing, Soldier.”

   “You’re amazing,” Soldier looked at her. “I---I think I might---”

   “You might what?”

   “Love you,” He finally said. “But god, I’m afraid of losing you.”

   “You won’t lose me.” Demo looked at him softly. “Why would you think that?”

   “Because I'm a big dummy,” Jane admitted. 

   "Jane, that's not true."

   “Yes it is! But I know that I love you. I love you more than anything else and I’ll fight for you. I’ll die for you.”

   “Oh Jane,” Demo kissed him. “You don’t have to be smart. Just be my Jane. Be my Soldier. You’re all I want.”

   He kissed her back, pulling close and holding her. He could do that for her.


End file.
